A Sibling's War
by PerfectSymetry
Summary: Two sister claymore girls are on the hunt for an awakened being. Only thing is, this awakened being has an effect on their past that they might not be able to handle. An AU fic I'm writing for the hell of it.


_**So this is my first atempt at writing a Claymore fanfiction. Hope you guys like it mkay?**_

_**Chapter one**_

A cool wind blew through the valley where stood an average sized woman, not looking any much over her early twenties. Brushing aside a piece of her waist-long blonde hair out of her face, The woman, who was known as Tabitha, looked upon the village who had called her assistance in interest in her silver eyes. She had been on the road for five days in the slightly heavy chest armor and boots and carrying around her giant sword, her claymore. By now she was seriously feeling tired and was strongly hoping that this yoma infested town would be even the slightest bit of a challenge.

Thrusting her claymore into the ground, Tabitha closed her eyes and tried to detect any yoki energy that was in the village. Before she could get any farther than detecting one yoma, Tabitha felt the presence of another member of the organization approaching. Smiling to herself, Tabitha spoke aloud to the new member a little bit of friendliness in her voice, "What are you doing here Brittany? This was supposed to be my mission."

The other member stopped walking as soon as she was a few feet away from the woman. "Oh I was in the neighborhood and could feel the yoki leaking from this town and decided to come and watch the show," Brittany said thrusting her own sword into the ground and leaning on it. She was of the same height, an average five foot three, and besides her hair cut which had its straight locks falling only to her chin, matched every other quality of her friend.

"I was kind of hoping that you were here because you liked me," Tabitha said sounding slightly hurt making a fake tear fall from her right eye.

"Oh stop with the crocodile tears act," Brittany said smiling, "I know for a fact that you haven't shed a single tear since our transformation."

"Sometimes I really hate the fact that you know so much about me, sister," Tabitha said wiping the tear stain from her face, "So how many are you sensing down there? My guess is eight."

"Oh so close," Brittany said pouting, "There are actually nine. One has somewhat successfully repressed its aura so that it barely is there anymore."

"Excellent," Tabitha said smiling as she pulled out her sword, "Wanna come with me. Oooo we can make a game out of it! Let's see how many you can kill before I wipe them all out. GO!" With that Tabitha took off towards the town without ready to win the game she created in her head.

"Honestly you are just like a child," Brittany said filling her legs with yoki energy and smiled, "to bad you're not as fast as this child." She then launched herself toward the town with ferocious speed.

"It's almost sad that you think that you could out run me Tabbi," Brittany teased as she caught up with her sister, "It's too bad really, because now you won't get any yoma."

"I wouldn't hold your breath about that," Tabitha said smirking.

"Oh well let's see whose right then," Brittany said shooting herself forward again with a burst of energy, leaving her sister behind in the dust. Closing her eyes, Brittany focused on the energy flowing out of the town. Smiling, Brittany found her first target and shot herself over the town's wall and into the town square, right behind an average looking man. "That's one," Brittany said slashing her sword horizontally across the man's back, and before the blood could even spurt out of the wound, she was already moving toward the next energy source.

"It's a claymore!" A townsperson yelled as the first man fell over, split into two.

"She's gone mad!" Another yelled eyes growing wide, turning to run for his life, only to find that Brittany had already slashed his head off.

"MOMMY!" A child yelled running into her mother's arms.

"Now that's just dirty," Tabitha said landing in front of the two slowly raising her eyes to their level, "using a child to protect you."

"Hehehe," the mother laughed as her face started to change into that of a yoma, wings springing out of its back, and claws coming from her no longer human hands.

Sighing, Tabitha turned so that her right side was facing toward the newly found yoma, "That wasn't what I was referring to," She said bringing her sword arm across her chest, filling it with yoki energy, "I was referring to that child."

"WHAT?" The child screamed, her voice lowering and becoming more monstrous, "GET HER YOU FOOLS!" As she spoke two more flying yoma appeared above Tabitha's head and started to dive, as the "mother and child" charged at her fully changed.

"Wrong move," Tabitha said flinging her sword in the direction of the yoma, each faster than they could have comprehended. Then, one after another, their bodies started to rip in two, with each stroke releasing a loud noise like that of a cannon being fired. Also, in an angle of where she struck the yoma, the ground exploded shooting pieces of dirt and rocks everywhere and, leaving a crater in the ground. "That's four for me," Tabitha said walking out of the dust cloud and quickly slashed to the right, where she felt more energy leaking from, ripping another yoma and making part of a nearby building explode, "Sorry make that five. You, Brittany?"

As she finished asking, pieces of yoma rained around her, with Brittany landing gently on the ground in the center of the carnage, "Drat only three, I guess you win Tabbi," Brittany said frowning, "And, of course, you destroyed part of the town with it. Honestly, sister, you are just too flashy sometimes."

"And you, sis, are way too cautious when it comes to killing demon people," Tabitha laughed looking around at the mortified towns people, who had just saw the whole thing, "I thought you said there were nine yoma, and yet we only killed eight."

Brittany closed her eyes and focused, "It's around here somewhere, but I can't pinpoint it."

Tabitha rolled her eyes looking up at the sky, "And you're supposed to be the good one at detecting energy. Come on, let's just leave. If there really is another yoma then they will call us back."

"I guess that's all we can do," Brittany said turning to leave the town as she loudly said, "A man in black will come to collect our money, you better have it ready by then." Slowly Brittany started to leave, following her sister, thinking _I know I sensed nine, but where did it go? Could that be the yoki of an awakened being, who can successfully repress all of it? I just don't know…_

* * *

><p>"That was the most terrifying thing I ever had to endure," A townsperson told a teenage boy, "I had always heard that those silver eyed witches were monsters but now I know just how much of a monster they really are."<p>

"Oh, I didn't think it was that bad," The teen said smiling his pearly white smile to himself, "I quite enjoyed it actually."

The townsperson stared at the boy examining him. He seemed to be like a normal kid, sort of. He had blonde hair and pale white skin, that didn't seem to be touched by the sun, even though he claimed to be a traveler from the north. He stood at about five foot nine and had a slender body frame that didn't seem to be able to protect himself against anything. The townsman couldn't tell what color of eyes the kid had because he was wearing a pair of dark glasses on his eyes. "Right…so will you be heading out today because of the yoma attack?" The townsman asked the boy.

"Unfortunately, yes. Not that this isn't a town I wouldn't want to remain in, but I did hear the claymore say there was another yoma in the town they couldn't detect, and even if it did run away, I don't want to risk it. You have a good life ok?" The boy said picking up his bag and started to leave.

"Oh, I just realized I never asked you your name in the week you've stayed here," The townsman called after the boy.

The boy continued walking but called behind him before he exited the town, "It's Ethan."

"Well be careful out there Ethan," The townsman said returning to his now destroyed house, the one that Tabitha had destroyed.


End file.
